1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for assembly of solid state devices of the type that require good heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is advantageous to assemble high current controlling transistors along with the control circuit boards in one assembly for purposes of economy and ease of incorporation with other circuitry. However, difficulties have arisen in that the high current components generate a significant amount of heat which can adversely affect the operation of, and lead to the eventual breakdown of, the control circuit components if not properly dissipated. In the past the components with control circuitry have been mounted on a printed circuit board made of heat conducting material to serve as a heat spreader. This substrate is fixed in a housing and internal connections are made with terminals formed integrally with the housing to complete the circuits. This assembly is expensive because considerable effort is necessary to make all of the electrical connections between the housing terminals and the circuits placed in the housing. The many connections that must be made after the components are within the housing cause the failure rate to be quite high.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a process for assembly of an improved heat dissipating, integrated circuit and electronic component device.